


Two Worlds Collide

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Seth has been a fan of the Backstreet Boys for a while now. He drags his two brothers with him to one of BSB's Vegas shows, and gets to meet the five men who he has been a fan of for years.





	Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> My very first crossover with my two loves, BSB and Wrestling. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Dude, where the hell are we going tonight?” Dean Ambrose looked at his brother Seth Rollins, sighing at the younger man’s giddy attitude. He looked at his older brother, and Roman Reigns just shook his head. Neither knew what to do with Seth, he was like a little kid, and both Dean and Roman knew not to ask him questions. 

“You will see, I cannot wait to see them for the first time!” Seth grinned as he bounced in his seat. He, Dean, and Roman were on their way to Vegas, having a couple days off from road shows. The three were looking forward to the time together, but Seth wouldn’t tell them what they were doing tonight. 

“Do you have a clue?” Roman looked at Dean, who shook his head. The two of them knew that this was special to Seth, so were more than happy to go along with whatever he had planned. Roman listened to the GPS as he drove through Las Vegas. Seth was getting more and more bouncy as they got closer to their destination. Dean was the first to see the building, and exactly what they would be seeing. 

“Backstreet Boys…...seriously Seth?” Dean turned to his little brother, who shot a megawatt grin to him. Roman sighed heavily, remembering Seth’s late night jam sessions to this particular group. 

“Been a fan of them since the early 2000’s. Never got to see them, and it’s been on my bucket list. I met Nick Carter last year when he passed through one of our shows. He’s a fan of ours, and told me that if we ever made it out to Vegas, to give him a call. We talked last week, and I got tickets for the three of us. And we get to meet them before the show” Seth spoke rapidly, his excitement brewing, wanting to meet one of his favorite bands. 

“This had better be good” Dean grumped, and Roman rubbed his shoulder. He had heard the music a million times, and thought that the group was pretty good. The oldest brother got the car parked in the parking garage behind the resort and casino. Seth hopped out, bouncing happily.

“Seth, you need to calm down dude. The show is still a few hours away. We need to eat and calm your ass down” Roman put his large hands on Seth’s shoulders, trying to get him to focus on him. Seth took a deep breath, and started to calm. Dean rolled his eyes, and put his sunglasses on. The three walked the strip, and did some window shopping, before ducking into a restaurant to grab some food. 

As the clock got closer to eight, Dean and Roman could see the excitement building back in Seth. They ducked into the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino, and made their way to the show. Seth handed out their backstage passes and lanyards that Nick had sent him, and they talked to the Boy’s security. 

“Oh Nick told us all about this. Follow me, and I’ll get you to the back to meet them” one of the security team beckoned them to follow her, and the three looked at each other, before shrugging and doing so. They got escorted into a room, and were told the guys would be in soon. Seth was bouncing out of his skin. 

“Seth! You need to calm down. You have seen Nick before, I am sure the other guys are just as nice and awesome as he is” Roman took charge as usual, and worked to get Seth calm again, not that it was helping. Dean just shook his head, and helped Roman. Seth got silent hearing the door open, and his eyes widened seeing Nick walk in the room, his bandmates behind him. 

“Hey Seth! How are you?” Nick went over and hugged Seth tightly. The younger man bit his lip, and hugged Nick back. 

“I’m good Nick, just a little shell shocked right now” he stammered out, and Nick chuckled softly. 

“Seth, it will be alright. We are just normal guys, just like you and your brothers. Care to introduce them, then I’ll introduce mine?” Nick looked at the other two built men behind Seth, and grinned softly, knowing exactly who they were. 

“Carter, I saw you last year, I know you know exactly who is behind me. But in case you forgot, to my left is Dean Ambrose, current Intercontinental Champion, while to my right is Roman Reigns, former Universal Champion” Seth threw his two thumbs over his shoulder, introducing his brothers. 

“I know that Rollins, I was busting your balls. My brothers are as follows. The tallest is Kevin Richardson, the other blonde is his cousin Brian Littrell. The tatted up one with the sunglasses is AJ McLean, while the shorty is Howie Dorough” Nick pointed each of them out, and Roman and Dean shook each of their hands. 

“Name is Joe Anoai” Roman quietly spoke, and noticed AJ admiring his tattoos. He smirked softly, looking at the other man’s tats as well. 

“Mine is Jon Good, while Mr Excitable is Colby Lopez” Dean rolled his eyes, and saw Brian and Howie chuckling softly. 

“Okay, what's up with the tats Joe?”AJ asked, and Roman grinned softly. Dean and Seth groaned, having gone through this conversation a million times. 

“Short story is they are Samoan tribal tattoos. My entire family, which consists of 3 generations of wrestlers in the WWE is Samoan or branched off from the family. I think you five know my cousin Dwayne Johnson, otherwise known as The Rock?” he asked, and saw five nods. 

“Yes he is the most well known, but there are over 10 of us that have wrestled in the WWE over the years. Its deep in my heritage, and I am extremely proud of it” Roman said softly, and the group all nodded. 

“Jon, you really leaving after Mania?” Nick asked, and Dean sighed. It had just gotten out that his contract was up, and that he wasn’t renewing it. 

“Yes Nick I am” was all Dean would say about it, and Seth rapidly changed the topic. 

“It’s these two nimrods first time seeing you guys. I have been a fan since the early 2000’s and have subjected them to you guys for years now” he grinned, and Dean flicked his ear. 

“How bad is he?” Kevin asked with a chuckle, and Roman rubbed his eyes. 

“He knows all the words to your albums, and when the newest one came out he jammed out to it for a month straight. Jon and I wanted to kill him” Roman said ruefully, as the Boys all chuckled softly. 

“Not a surprise, but it’s really nice to meet a male fan, and a wrestler at that” Howie spoke softly, and Dean threw an arm over his shoulder. 

“You’d be surprised how many of us are fans of you guys. When we show up on Monday we are going to have jealous friends, that’s for sure” Dean grinned at his brothers, fully into the moment now. 

“Joe, how’s the leukemia? Nick and I were fooling around and saw it come across his Twitter. Nick’s heart broke, and I felt for you. I included you and your family in my prayers, even though I didn’t really know you. When Nick told me that you came back in February and that it was gone, I was beyond thrilled for you” Brian looked at Roman, concern in his eyes. 

“It’s gone, and hopefully never coming back. I give a lot of credit to my doctors, but also to God. I’m deeply religious, like you are?” at Brian’s nod, Roman continued, “there were a few times I wasn’t sure I would be able to make it back to the ring”. 

“I’m glad that it was able to be put back into remission. I have had my own health issues over the years, but like you having Colby and Jon, I have Kevin, Nick, AJ, and Howie in my corner. I get where you are coming from completely” Brian stepped over, and Roman pulled the shorter man into a hug. Dean, Seth, Kevin, Nick, AJ, and Howie watched the two hug and whisper in each other’s ears. 

The two groups talked for a little while longer, the BSB guys sharing a bit of their history with Dean, Seth, and Roman, before they had to get ready for their show. The five thanked Roman, Seth, and Dean for coming, and the Shield trio grinned softly. The eight took a few pics together, for both WWE and the Boys’ social media. After the five left, Seth dragged Roman and Dean to the merch table. After spending way too much money, the trio left to find their seats. 

“Seth, you are going to lose your voice, and you need it for Monday. Remember, big promo against Brock?” Dean whispered in Seth’s ear, and his younger brother glared at him, before shutting up. Dean and Roman sighed, and waited for the show to start. 

An hour later, there was a short intermission, and Seth looked over at his brothers. Both Dean and Roman had sang along with the songs, and were thoroughly enjoying themselves. He grinned to himself, and ran out to use the restroom. Seth came back as the Boys were getting back on the stage. 

“Enjoying yourselves boys?” he smirked at Dean and Roman, who gave him mutinous glares, before they both ruffled his hair. Seth sent a glare back to them as he fixed his hair, muttering about evil big brothers. 

The show ended an hour later, and Seth had had the time of his life. He knew every word to every song, and heard his brothers singing to most of it as well. The three quietly left the show, amazed that no one recognized them. They made their way back to their car, all smiling happily. 

“So what did you guys think?” Seth asked anxiously, as they made their way to the hotel they had booked. 

“I enjoyed myself. They really know how to put on a show, despite all being 5-15 years older than us. They can dance well, and the singing was bar none. Thanks Seth, I had a great time” Roman said sincerely, and Seth looked at Dean. 

“The guys are all pretty cool dudes. They really know their craft, and I have a lot of respect for that. To be together after almost 26 years is insane to me. I’d be willing to see them again” Dean admitted, and Seth nearly tackled him for that. 

The two sets of groups went their separate ways and continued to do what they always did. Dean eventually left the WWE, while Seth and Roman went to separate brands within the WWE. The BSB guys ended their Vegas run, heading out for their world tour to promote their latest album. All eight of them looked back on that night fondly, for it was the last time that The Shield was able to get out together as a trio before their permanent split. A year later, Dean secretly met up with Roman and Seth as the three brothers enjoyed another BSB concert when they floated through Florida for their second US leg. Nick, Kevin, Howie, AJ, and Brian were ecstatic to see the trio again, and loved catching up with them. Kevin, Howie, and AJ admitted that they occasionally watched wrestling now, bringing smiles to Roman, Dean, and Seth’s faces. The two groups had forged a path together, and it was all thanks to Seth and his fanboy ways. 


End file.
